The invention concerns a switch, in particular, a vehicle switch, that comprises a switching part which can be coupled to an actuation element, is rotationally mounted about a rotational axis and can adopt defined switch positions. The invention also relates to an evaluation device for this type of switch, a switch unit comprising this type of switch and an evaluation unit.
Numerous types of switches, in particular vehicle switches, are known from prior art. The switch signals generated by the switch are usually transmitted and processed in parallel, for which a dedicated signal line is required for each switch position. Wear occurs as electrical contacts are closed or opened in each of the switch positions. Moreover, sufficient actuation forces must be exerted to open or close the contact.
In known switches, it has also proven problematic that the switch signals generated are resistance-coded or voltage-coded for transmission to an evaluation device or in an evaluation device, so that the signals can be processed there.
The object of this invention is to further develop a switch of the kind mentioned above, in particular, a vehicle switch, in such a way that both permanent reliable detection of the switch positions is possible and simple signal transmission to an evaluation device is achieved.